Take a Spin
by I Spaz With Pizzazz
Summary: She could think of no better way to celebrate Sakura's return after fourteen days away at a conference than to play spin the bottle for two. InoSaku oneshot. Yuri. Lemon!


**A/N: **ChiChi said that I had to write my first lemon before I turned fifteen, so I decided to obey. My birthday is in ten days, which means I'm on time. X3 Hopefully it isn't too crappy…

Dedicated to my one-and-only-forever-person. (Inside joke. XD So sorry.)

Credits go to Kishimoto. Please don't sue me. DX

Thank you for reading and enjoy! :D

--

Take a Spin

xxx

"Know something, Ino…?" She giggled, her finger laced through the other's belt loop to draw her close. "I think that dirty looking old man standing by the fountain is totally spying on us making out. What do you think…?"

"Gee Saku," Ino grinned, snaking her arm around her girlfriend's back and caressing her neck. "Whatever makes you think that…? Two hot girls all over each other…what could possibly be appealing about that?"

"Ah, maybe you're right… We're probably grossing him out. We should stop." The pink haired woman cooed sarcastically, starting to slide out of Ino's arms, teasing her.

"Oh, you're not going anywhere!" A sly grin spilled onto her face, and she hoisted up Sakura's baggage with one arm and grabbed her small hand into her own. "_Except _for my apartment! Come with me!"

Sakura got pulled along and out of the airport she'd just landed in, much to the dismay of the dirty old man who'd been ogling them, and they strode out to the parking garage. "Your apartment? What happened to _my _apartment? I barely get off the plane, and already you're trying to seduce me!"

"Psh. You're the one who left me for two weeks for some medical conference! Be guilty, be guilty, damn you!" Ino groaned as she packed her lover's suitcase in the trunk of her car. But on a softer note, she looked up at her and into the green eyes she adored and murmured, "I missed you, you jerk…"

"Awh…" Her face blushed a slight strawberry to match her hair. Stupid Ino. Watching too many chick flicks gave her too many things to say that were bound to make Sakura melt with pleasure.

"But besides that," Ino quickly collected herself, smacking Sakura a kiss on the forehead, "I'll only seduce you if you want me to. Which honestly, I don't think I'll have too much trouble with. Two weeks without sex is a long time for you. You are wayyy more perverted than you look!" She laughed, prodding Sakura to blush even more on purpose. (That girl was adorable when she was flustered!)

"Wha—" She spluttered, trying to pretend like that was a lie. "What—what…well, like you're _not…!" _A feeble comeback. Not like that was a surprise, because Ino usually won anyway. Aside from that, two weeks without arguing made her short on fresh comeback inspiration.

"Yeah, so? At least I'm totally open to admitting that." The blonde woman shrugged it off carelessly. Since she worked as a bartender (and not in the most conservative clothing), she wasn't at all embarrassed of anything. "Unlike _somebody _I know. A chick called _Haruno _or somethin' like that. Yeah, anyway, she's the kind of girl who tries to cover up the fact that she likes to watch some _very educational _videos on the internet…"

"Okay, time to shut up!" Time to _give _up. She was fighting a losing battle and she knew it. Covering up Ino's big mouth with her own, she was just glad, really, to be back.

--

Ino drove them back to her apartment like her small car was an ambulance. (So technically Sakura really was a doctor, but Ino wouldn't mind being her nurse. Naughty nurse, but of course. Ooh, kinky. But sometimes she just couldn't help herself.)

"Okay, here's the deal!" She chimed cheerfully, swinging open the door, Sakura clinging to her waist. They had left the bags in the car. "I have a bottle of wine that needs finished, and I think I know just the girl I want to help me…"

"Mmm, _do _you now?" Sakura purred, twirling a lock of silky blonde hair around her finger. "Well, she better be me. Spending too much time acting like a responsible adult around a bunch of boring, middle aged people with superiority complexes makes me wanna get good and sloshed. Ya know?"

"Goodie! Cuz you're exactly that girl," she twisted around to kiss her again before going to the refrigerator to fetch the bottle and a pair of glasses for them.

"I better be."

--

"God, I missed you." Ino sighed, gulping down the last drop she had, and hugged Sakura close to her chest. A warm body ,she realized, was one of the most safe feeling security blankets she ever had known. The first most, come to think of it. And Sakura was undoubtedly the one she never wanted to lose. "I really, really missed you."

"I know the feeling…" Yawned the other, eying her empty glass with a slight look of disappointment. "I missed you loads too. Sort of like how I miss the wine I just drank. Only I missed you a little bit more than I miss the wine. I can't lie. Wine is great, but you're so much…so much greater. Only wine is awesome still, yeah. And…Jesus, look at me. I'm babbling, aren't I…?"

Ino chuckled, running a finger over her thin arm, memorizing every inch of skin so she would know it the next time Sakura had to leave her. "Yup. You are. I can't lie either. Not to you." Her gaze caught the empty bottle, and an idea struck her. "Hey, wanna play a game, Saku?"

"Hm? What game…?" She raised her eyes.

"Spin the bottle." The blonde answered, picking it up by the neck and placing it on its side where they could reach it from where they sat curled on Ino's bed. "Spin the bottle for two."

"Ha. You're cheating though. Cuz you're gonna get the one you _want _to kiss. Cuz I'm the only one."

"Exact-tacally!" She pushed the neck so it pointed directly at her, and let her lips do the rest of the talking. Literally. "Mmm…"

"Damn, Ino…!" Sakura mumbled, and Ino felt her mouth twist up into a smile under hers. She knew that meant permission to take things further, and crawled on top of her, carefully slipping one hand under Sakura's shirt. Her touch made the skin prickle with electric pleasure.

Without hesitation, Sakura wiggled out of the shirt, loving the cool air and Ino's fingers tracing all over her milky stomach. Not breaking their delicious kip lock, she made a move to peel off Ino's own tight camisole. "Fuck, I love you." She spoke into the other girl's mouth, and suddenly pushed her backward into the pillows.

Ino grinned, and laughter spilled out of her. This was what she lived for, this complete closeness to her. It had taken her so damn long to find someone who didn't treat her like a whore, like a cheap whore.

To find someone who actually _loved _her, and wasn't afraid to act like they did. Her arms pulled Sakura close, and arched her back up so she could run her lips tenderly across her collar bone, making Sakura groan with pleasure again. "Ino…"

"Ah…oh, I missed hearing you say my name." She whispered, moving her kisses across the whole length of the bone, but still finding the clasp to Sakura's lacy bra behind her. "I wanna hear you say it. Please Saku…"

"Ino!" And she fell backward again under the other woman's weight, slipping out of the bra. They fumbled to undo buttons on jeans, purely glad to not be apart anymore.

Jeans off now, and Ino's bra soon to follow in those footsteps, they kissed, taking in each other in full.

So safe.

Things felt so _safe _when their bodies were together.

Caressing Sakura's skin, Ino was memorizing. From the tops of her hips, so soft, up to her even softer breasts. She covered them with gentle kisses, pausing to lick her nipple, which generated another moan of her name as it grew into a hard little mountain. "Ino…Ino, don't stop…!"

"I won't stop…" She moved to her neck, with her hands traveling back down her legs. "I love you, Saku. Have I told you that…? Cat remember…" Between her legs now, Ino's fingers teased her wet entrance. "Love…"

"Inoooo…"

"You."

"Ino, damn it! Would you just…!" She gasped, shuddering and begging her to go on.

"What's that? You want me to just _what _now…?" Ino giggled, grinning down at her, sweaty and raw and beautiful.

"Damn it Ino, quit talking and…oh fuck, just do it!" She kissed her again harshly, to shut her up, and Ino was pleased to comply.

One finger, two fingers slipped into her damp cavern, and Sakura whimpered as Ino thrusted them in and out. She was blushing again (adorable), blushing so dark, and digging her nails roughly into Ino's bare back. "Ahh…!"

By the time they were both climaxed and thoroughly exhausted, they had collapsed, panting, with each other wrapped up tenderly in a flurry of arms and legs. Ino had her head comfortably rested on Sakura's chest, and had her eyes closed. She listened to her love's heartbeat, the sole soundtrack to everything she cared about.

Stroking her stomach absently, she drew invisible circles around Sakura's belly button. "God, two weeks." Two weeks without hearing that drum…how had she not gone entirely mad with loneliness?

"Two weeks." Sakura repeated wearily, arm around Ino's stomach. "But I'm back now. And I ain't leaving…"

"You better not…" She smiled, letting her lover's warmth sink into her.

For not knowing a single thing about medicine herself, Ino _was_ positive that Sakura was the best doctor around. Because she sure knew how to make Ino feel alive and well again…


End file.
